Not an Accident
by blah gurl
Summary: OMGSH I HAVE UPDATED!Sequel to "Too Much To Drink?" but can go alone "Hermione, our daughter just gave away our world! Happy now that we told her about magic?"
1. Default Chapter

A/N: this is the sequel to "Too Much To Drink?" but it can go on its own. Thank you for taking time in your day to read. Enjoy  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Not an Accident By blah gurl  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Elizabeth! Come here, please." A short seven-year-old with dirty blonde hair came through the door from her backyard. "Lizzy, what have I told you about teasing your little brother?"  
  
"I didn't do nothing, Daddy! He fell off the swing by himself. Honest!" She tugged on her red t-shirt, trying not to look her father in the eyes. He was sitting on the floor with a four-year-old in his lap, crying. The little boy's overalls where sliding off his shoulders and his big brown eyes were filled with tears. His father patted his messy brown hair.  
  
"Lizzy, please be nice to your brother, or no TV for a week. We've already been through this. Now go outside and play nicely." The father picked up his son and stood him on his feet. The two children went back outside in the summer sun, like nothing happened.  
  
The phone rang, and the tall, muscular twenty-four-year-old stood up to answer it. He walked to the hall table and picked up the rusty colored phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Harry! Guess what? I got it! I got the job!" The voice was screaming on the other end.  
  
"Congratulations, Hermione! When do you have to be there?"  
  
"A week before the students come. It's going to be so exciting! But, I won't be able to come home for a year. Maybe at Christmas time I could, but I'm not sure." The women let out a long sigh, as if she had lost a lot of sleep in the past few days.  
  
"Well, when are you coming home today?" Harry walked to the back door, leaned on the frame, and watched his kids playing.  
  
"I'm not. Professor Dumbledore says that I should just stay for the night."  
  
"Why? You know you got it and if you have to be there a week before school starts, I'm sure that's plenty of time to prepare for classes. Right?"  
  
"Yes, but he says I should stay because hundreds of wizards are apperating right now and.well, it could get messy."  
  
"I see. I wouldn't want half of you and half of someone else, now would I?" Harry smiled at his own joke.  
  
"Well, there's a line behind me to use the phone at this muggle restaurant, so I should go. Talk to you tomorrow. Love you."  
  
"Love you too." Harry smiled and hung the phone back on the hook and went back outside.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Daddy, when in Mum coming home?" Junior twirled the spaghetti around his plate with his fork.  
  
"Not tonight, she's staying at a Hotel in London. Don't play with your food, eat it." Harry scolded his youngest offspring.  
  
"I don't like spaghetti! I want ice cream and cookies for dinner." Lizzy shouted, throwing her fork down on her plate. Harry and Junior looked at her in surprise. All though Harry didn't scold her, he had a mysterious look in his eyes. "Dad, what's wrong with you?" His daughter sat back in her chair, as if he was about to attack her.  
  
"What have I told you two about not putting your plates in the sink?" Harry said, trying to sound like he was serious. "This is not healthy food for you to eat! Get up! Put those plates and dishes in the sink and if I don't see three spoons, that tub of ice cream and a package of cookies on the table in 2 minutes, your both grounded!" Harry's children jumped up and loaded the sink with the dinner dishes.  
  
Three minutes later, the three were eating ice cream and cookies as if they had never eaten before.  
  
"Hey, Junior, I bet I can take a bigger bite of ice cream than you!" Lizzy challenged her brother.  
  
"No you can't!" The two siblings scooped their spoons deep into the container of ice cream and pulled out huge mouthfuls. Lizzy managed to fit all of it in her mouth, but Junior could only get half.  
  
"Ha! Told you!" Lizzy laughed through the mouthful. Junior shot her a dirty look and flung the ice cream left on his spoon into her face. Lizzy stopped laughing and looked at her father to punish him.  
  
Harry, laughing hysterically, grab a spoonful and threw it into his daughter's face as well. This caused Junior to go into a fit of giggles. While Lizzy didn't think it funny at all, she threw a wad of cream into her brother's face. Then one into her Dad's face.  
  
Several minutes later, the three were covered in melting ice cream and laughing nonstop.  
  
"Harry!" Harry wheeled around just in time to see Ron Weasley pop out of thin air.  
  
"Ron! Not in front of them!" Harry said through gritted teeth. He moved his sticky hand to his face to wipe away the melting cream falling from his hair to his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot. Speaking of children, Lavender's pregnant!" Ron jumped up and down like a little girl. Harry stood to give his friend a hug, but Ron held up a hand to keep him back. "I don't want to look like a sticky Popsicle, like you do. Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Uh, kids, stay here and start cleaning up. Ron and I are going to go talk in the other room for a few minutes." Harry led Ron to the den downstairs, out of the kids ear reach.  
  
"Where is Hermione? I want to tell her the good news!" Ron sat on the couch, but Harry stood. He knew his wife would kill him if he got ice cream all over the furniture like a little kid would.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore sent a letter for her to come to Hogwarts immediately. So she went the morning before they got up," he pointed to the closed kitchen door. "Then she called me later and said that she is a new professor at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, what is she teaching?"  
  
"Um.she never told me. She said she would be back tomorrow. So, when did you and Lavender find out? Is she really excited?" Harry walked to the mantle and looked at the baby pictures sitting on top of it. One was of Hermione in the hospital with Lizzy, and the other the same, except with Junior.  
  
"This morning. She had one of those home tests, but it was unclear, so we went to the doctors' this afternoon and it's confirmed." Ron smiled as he said these words, for the hundredth time today.  
  
"Do you want a big family? Like yours?" Harry turned to face his long time friend.  
  
"I don't know. I kind of do, but I don't think Lavender does. Maybe three or four children will be enough for us. What about you? Do you want more kids, Harry?"  
  
Harry crossed his arms, but lifted a hand to rub his chin. "I'm not sure. If Hermione gets pregnant again, sure, I'm all for it. But if not, I'm happy too."  
  
"Well, I should get back to Lavender. She said she doesn't want to be alone for too long. This world is scary, we should've stayed and lived in Hogsmeade. Muggles just scare the heck out of me. I think we'll probably move to Hogsmeade once the baby comes. Thank for talking." Ron stood and shook Harry's hand. He popped back out, Harry shaking his head. He still didn't want his kids to know about magic.  
  
"Lizzy! Junior! Time for bed!" Harry took his kids upstairs, cleaned them off, and put them to bed.  
  
Harry went to his room and pulled out a trunk from under the bed. He opened it and looked over his wizarding things. He lifted out an old dusty book that had been used many times by his wife. He opened 'Hogwarts: A History' and looked through the pages. Memories came flooding back from his school days, including the day of the party in seventh year. The night he and Hermione were drunk.the same night she became pregnant by accident with Lizzy.  
  
Though they had discussed it many times, Harry still thought that Hermione would have slept with anyone that was accidentally standing to close to her during her kissing contest with Ginny Weasley. She had taken it one step to far, leading Harry upstairs to his dorm. What if it had been Ron standing next to her? Would she have slept with him, or did she really love Harry? He always thought she forced herself to love him because she was pregnant.with his child.  
  
Harry climbed into bed, still thinking about this like many times before. He muttered a spell to put out the light and rolled over to give Hermione a good night kiss, only to find that she wasn't there. He had to be careful as to not do magic around his children. He didn't want them to get the wrong impression of him or Hermione.  
  
But down the hall, a young girl was walking towards the bathroom, only to here her father speak words she didn't know and the lights going out. Was she dreaming? Or was her father magic, like in all her fantasy books? Even though this has happened to her before, it seemed more realistic now, at night, without mum home.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N: okay, how was that? A little rough, I know, but I will work on it more. Suggestions and comments are always welcome via reviews (hint hint) thank you for reading k bye blah gurl 


	2. A whole new World

A/N: MONDO IMPORTANT!!! IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ CHAPTER ONE NOT AT THE SAME TIME AS CHAPTER TWO, GO BACK AND READ IT!!! I CHANGED THE WHOLE THING. HERMIONE DOESN'T HAVE A BABY! PLEASE, THIS CHAPTER MIGHT NOT MAKE AS MUCH SENSE UNLESS YOU READ CHAPTER ONE AGAIN! THANK YOU!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Hermione, do we need to go to Diagon Alley soon?"  
  
"Why would we need to do that?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee. The kitchen window was open and the cool morning breeze floated around them. It was early on a Friday morning and the kids were still sleeping.  
  
"Don't you need supplies for the new school year?" Harry stood up and walked to the fridge. He opened the door and took out a bright red apple. He bit in to it and the sweet juice ran down his chin.  
  
"You are such a slob." Hermione threw a napkin at him. "Yeah, we should go this weekend."  
  
"And Ron can watch them." Harry pointed towards the stairs in the other room, talking about the two children.  
  
"Why don' t you want them to know about magic? I would have loved growing up with magical parents." She sipped her coffee again. "Don't you think we should tell them?"  
  
"No. They don't need to grow up thinking they will go to a magic school when they might not." Hermione shook her head from her husband and turned her attention to the morning outside.  
  
"Harry, can we just please tell them? So what if they don't go to Hogwarts, or any other wizardry school? At least they can see magic from us!" She stood up and started pacing back and forth across the tiled floor. Her white bunny slippers dragged along, picking up dust and dirt.  
  
"Fine! If you want to ruin their young lives, be my guest!" Harry yelled standing up. Hermione stopped pacing and starred deep into her husband's eyes, as if searching for something.  
  
"Harry! Please, they're still sleeping. Now, if we tell them, it won't ruin their lives, it might make it more exciting." She put her hands on his shoulders, and he stepped closer to her.  
  
"But we can't trust them. They might blurt it out to a muggle and give away our whole world. And everyone will hate us because our children did it. 'The Famous Harry Potter's children give away wizarding world'. How would that sound on the front of the Daily Profit? Not too good, huh?" Hermione rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso in a calming hug. Harry returned the embrace.  
  
"You worry too much. Tomorrow, we will go to Diagon Alley an-"  
  
"I'll go call Ron to com-"  
  
"With the kids!" Hermione said, over Harry's voice. She lifted her head and looked at his face. Harry was about to object, but saw the look on Hermione's face, only to realize that it was truly time to tell his children that they were wizards and witches.  
  
"Fine, I guess its time. I tried to protect them from something that I can't hide. Magic is our life, and they would start to wonder when you go off to teach at Hogwarts and not return for a year, or me working a very strange job as an auror. We just got these jobs and we should be able to keep them, without our children not knowing." Harry lowered his head and covered Hermione's pink lips with his own.  
  
The kiss was passionate. They stood, holding each other's lips for quite some time, only to part when they heard giggling coming from the door way. The couple parted and started down and two children, laughing behind their hands.  
  
"Good morning Lizzy and Junior." Harry picked up his two children and swung them around in circles.  
  
"Harry! Be careful!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Mum! I think I wet the bed." Junior jumped from his father's arms into his mother's.  
  
"Again? I'm going to go clean it up, Harry." Hermione set her son down and grabbed a liquid solution from under the sink and headed upstairs.  
  
"Hey, guys. How about some breakfast." Harry sat Lizzy and Junior at the table.  
  
"Daddy, why is there an owl sitting on the windowsill?" Junior pointed to the large white snowy owl perched on the windowsill with a piece of rolled parchment on its leg.  
  
"Hedwig?" Harry opened the window and the owl flew in and onto its owner's shoulder. Harry pulled the paper off her leg and she flew to the table and started eating toast crumbs.  
  
Harry's emerald eyes scrolled down the paper. When he finished reading, he looked up.  
  
"Daddy, why is there and owl and how come you know its name?" Lizzy asked, stroking the silk white feathers. Hermione came down stairs and into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Hedwig. She turned her head to Harry, who was holding the letter. He looked up at her and Hermione could definantly tell that something was wrong.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? I thought you said it was all right for them to know?" She strode to Harry's side and looked at the letter in his hands.  
  
After a few seconds, she placed a hand over her mouth and her eyes opened wide.  
  
"No, Harry! This is bad." Hermione took the letter from her husband. She found a pen and wrote a reply. She tied it to Hedwig's leg and the owl flew out the window. "Kids, go upstairs and get ready."  
  
"Where are we going?" the both said at once.  
  
"Just, go get dressed." The two oldest of the kids raced upstairs to get dressed. Hermione turned to Harry, who still stood in shock.  
  
"Why do you want them to get dressed?"  
  
"We have to go to Diagon Alley today. The letter said to come tomorrow. We have a lot to do. We have to pack, and sell the house, and-"  
  
"Hermione, calm down. It's going to be all right." Harry put his arms around her waist from behind her and rested his chin on her shoulders. "Ron can get the house sold, or we can just give it to him and Lavender so they can move out of the Burrow. Let's go get dressed so we can get going too." He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Junior, what did I tell you? Mum and Dad are magic! Just like in all the books I read! I didn't lie to you." The four year old jumped on his seven year old sister and pinned her to the floor.  
  
"I still think you're crazy. Just because you hear Dad talk funny and things happen, and Uncle Ron talked about 'our' people, and owls fly through the window that Dad know doesn't mean that they are magic."  
  
"Well, who are the people Uncle Ron was talking about? They have to be witches or wizards or some sort of magic people." The two minors ran for their rooms from the top of the staircase when they heard their parents coming up.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
After twenty minutes of bustling around, the Potter family was ready to go shopping for the rest of the day. But they weren't going to a regular mall, as the children thought. Today was the day when Harry Potter finally let his children know about magic and wizards.  
  
Lizzy wore a pink t-shirt and a short blue jean skirt. Junior wore a green t-shirt that was too big for him and blue jean shorts. Hermione wore a white tank top and short black jean shorts and Harry wore a red shirt and long blue jean shorts. The only thing not normal was the black robes in the trunk.  
  
"All right, kids in the car! We've got to hurry now!" Harry and Hermione rushed their two kids into the car and got in them selves. Harry gave Hermione a reassuring look and sped of to London, only ten miles away.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Mum?" Lizzy tugged on her mother's hand. "Why are we going in there? This isn't the shopping center! That's just an old empty building!" Hermione and Harry had put on their flowing robes and were now walking down an almost deserted street.  
  
"Don't worry. You're father and I are taking you somewhere special." Hermione held onto Lizzy and Harry carried Junior to an old building. That same building that Hagrid took Harry to in his first year. The same building that Harry had the strongest feeling that he and Hagrid were the only ones who could see it.  
  
As they neared the building, the letters on the sign became clear.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron. Mum! Is this a bar? We aren't allowed in here!" Lizzy jumped between the door and her parents to stop them. Harry and Hermione exchanged smiles when they saw that their daughter could read the sign that only wizards and witches could see.  
  
Harry opened the door and set his son down. They walked into a smoky room filled with the scent of beer and rum. Many people were standing around, most dressed in robes and tall, pointy hats. The children clung to their parents, terrified by the way these people looked.  
  
"Harry! Nice to see you in these parts again!" The chubby bartender waved at them.  
  
"Good to be back." By now, the whole room was looking at them.  
  
"Hermione! Glad to see you two got together, after that tragic thing in your seventh year. Always thought it would be you two." Harry and Hermione blushed, and then remembered Lizzy and Junior clinging to them. "Ah, see you've got some new people to introduce."  
  
"Yes, this is Elizabeth and Harry. Say hi, kids." The two kids waved, trying not to show that they were scared. "Well, I guess we'll be on our way now, to Diagon Alley,"  
  
"Why? Those tots don't look old enough to be getting school supplies for Hogwarts yet." An elderly witch dressed in dark purple robes spoke up from the end of the bar counter.  
  
"Oh, they're not. I'm a professor this year, and Harry might be too."  
  
"Congratulations, Miss Granger, oh! Mrs. Potter. What subject will you be teaching?" The bartender started clapping and the whole room joined in.  
  
"History of Magic. Well, it was nice talking, but we really need to be going. Bye." Hermione and Harry waved and said their goodbyes and headed for an old wooden door back in the shadows. They opened and led the kids through.  
  
"Mum! What is going on?" Lizzy and Junior shouted at the same time once the door closed behind them.  
  
"Lizzy, Junior, we've been meaning to tell you, but we haven't. And I'm extremely sorry for not telling you sooner." Hermione kneeled down so she could look her kids in the eyes. "Your father is a wizard and I'm a witch." The eldest of the two screamed and jumped around, hugging her mother and father quickly.  
  
"I told you! I told you, I told you!"  
  
"What did you tell him, Lizzy?" Harry asked, kneeling too to face them.  
  
"I knew that you were magic or something!"  
  
"How?" the two asked at the same time.  
  
"Well, I always heard Dad talking weird and then things weird happening, then Uncle Ron always popped out of no where, and then this morning with the owl! And now this! All these people, Diagon Street or whatever, and something about warts on a hog."  
  
"Diagon Alley. And Hogwarts has nothing to do with warts on a hog, but it's a school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sorry to keep this from you." Junior stood in shock, not believing what was happening.  
  
"Prove it," he said, crossing his arms. Harry smiled and dug in his robes. After searching many pockets, he pulled out his wand.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That's a wand." Harry smiled again and stood. He tapped the bricks on the wall in a different pattern. "Stand back." The bricks twisted and turned in all different directions, moving to the side as they did. Lizzy and Junior dropped their jaws and starred at what had just opened before them.  
  
"Welcome, to Diagon Alley."  
  
~~To be Continued~~  
  
A/N: wow, that was a long chappie. Took me long enough. I hope that you went back and reread chapter one! Because I changed it completely, if you are just now finding this, don't worry. Will try to update sooner.k bye blah gurl 


	3. I'll Never Tellyeah right!

A/N: well well well, back for another chapter, huh? Enjoy  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
People hustled past, going every which way, entering and exiting shops with arms full of bags. The Potter children looked at every thing in awe, still shocked to the core.  
  
"Dad! Is that a broomstick?" Junior tugged on his father's robes and pointed to the latest version in the window.  
  
"Yes it is, I have one at home. I'll show you when we get back."  
  
"I've seen it, it's in the garage. I cleaned the kitchen floor with it many times." Lizzy protested.  
  
"Different kind, honey, you've never seen mine. It's in a trunk under our bed with a spell lock on it. I played Quidditch on it when I went to school." Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders as he spoke. The two smiled, as if thinking about memories from school.  
  
"What's Quidditch? Is it played in a ditch?" Junior and Lizzy bounced around their parent's, millions of questions filling their heads, all wanting an answer.  
  
"I'll explain later, it will be easy to understand." Harry and his family walked on, past many people, most turning and waving at the Famous Boy Who Lived and his new family.  
  
"Why, Harry Potter! Is that you?" an old witch dressed in long, blue robes approached them. Harry stopped to look closer at the elder.  
  
"Yes, it's me, but who are you?" Harry looked closer into the face, but he could still not figure out who this woman was.  
  
"Professor Trweanly (a/n: is that how you spell it????? tell me!)" She spread her arms wide.  
  
"Oh, nice to see you again. Are you surprised that I'm still living? After you quit in third year, I thought you would still think I would die."  
  
"Oh, no. I was just doing that to get the students excited about something. That school never had something exciting happening. Except the whole stone thing.and the Chamber of Secrets.and Sirius Black. okay, I lied. That school always had something exciting happening." She laughed at her joke attempt. "Well, I best be off! Shopping for the grandkids is a hard job to do! Nice to see you again, Harry. And you too, Hermione. Ta ta!" She disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Good reddens." Hermione rolled her eyes and started walking again. Harry shook his head and followed.  
  
People began rushing past them to a clearing just up ahead. "Hello! Thanks to my father, all of your children will be taught by one of the greatest new Potions Professors at Hogwarts. No need to push, people, you can all have a picture with me! All in good time, all in good time." A man, standing in the center of a crowd was having his picture taken with everyone.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked up to the crowd and cut through to the man. They both stopped, Hermione crossed her arms, and Harry stood, looking in disgust. Their children hid behind their flowing black robes.  
  
"Ah, it seems that something has come to my attention. I'll need a twenty minute break." The man shooed the people from him when he noticed the Potters. "Well, well, well. Do you want a picture with me too?" He smirked.  
  
"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry said.  
  
"Well, I'm the new Potions professor at Hogwarts, as Snape has died."  
  
"I know. I got the letter. Why? Did your father bribe Dumbledore?" Hermione said, shifting her weight to her other foot.  
  
"No, I earned it. Snape told me to be the teacher on his death bed." Malfoy stepped closer to Hermione, looking her over. "It seems you've finally become more than a bookworm, ah Granger?"  
  
"It's Potter now." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Really? Is it because of that little incident in seventh year? Or was it just pure love?" He smirked his famous smirk. "Well, I best be off. Things to do and people to love me. Hope to see you again, not!" He turned his back and began to walk away.  
  
"Oh, you just wait. You will be seeing a lot of us. I'm the Professor of History of Magic, and Harry is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. See you around." They turned to walk, but Malfoy stopped them.  
  
"Excuse me? You two are professors? Ha! More time to smirk!" The three former schoolmates walked in their separate directions back into the crowd.  
  
"Are we going to get to go to that school that every one talks about?" Lizzy shouted over the noise of the crowd.  
  
"We'll explain it all later, right now I need to get a few things." Hermione led her daughter into a shop and gathered the few items on her list. "Harry? Can you and Junior go get a one pewter cauldron?" Harry nodded and led his son to a different store.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"All right, I'll order a pizza, you guys sit at the table, and we'll answer any or all of your questions that we can." Hermione left to find the number.  
  
After several hours of shopping in the busy center, the family headed home. Hermione had all of her things that she needed for being a professor except the classroom.  
  
Harry had carried down the trunk of their wizardry things and placed it on the floor next to the table.  
  
One by one, he pulled out the contents and explained them to his kids.  
  
"And this, is my broomstick. The Firebolt was the fastest model when I was in school." Harry laid the broom on the table for them to examine. Hermione sat down next to Harry after cleaning up the dinner dishes, and opened her favorite book.  
  
"Hello, old friend." She whispered as she turned the pages carefully. "Oh my gosh! Harry! We have to pack! We have to leave tomorrow! Dumbledore asked us to come immediately to prepare for classes to start next month." Hermione jumped up and started to hustle about.  
  
"Hermione, always worrying." Harry shook his head and picked up his wand from the various items 0n the table. He twirled it in the air and orange sparks flew from it, landing all over the house. "Don't tell me you've forgotten how to pack using spells? Oh dear, it seems we have been away for too long." Harry stood and walked to his wife. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek and patted her other one. "Not to worry, I've got it all under control." Hermione smirked at him and headed upstairs to make sure the spell was working.  
  
Harry turned back to his children, whose jaws were open so wide that the whole of Hogwarts could fit in it. "What?" Harry questioned them with a look. "Oh," he pointed to the silverware packing themselves into a never- ending bag. "That. Well, magic isn't just for cursing someone. You can do all sorts of stuff with it." Harry sat down to explain how Hogwarts worked: the letter coming when you are 11, the train, the houses, and everything else to know. He even explained why he was famous.  
  
"Harry? Can I talk with you?" Hermione yelled from the top of the staircase. Harry left the kids to look over his things, and ran to meet Hermione at the top of the stairs.  
  
Once he got there, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him like that first kiss in the contest with Ginny Wealsey in seventh year.  
  
"Well," he said once they parted. "That was unexpected." Harry held her, but she leaned back to look at his face.  
  
"I've just been wanting to do that all day, since we ran into Malfoy." Hermione kissed him again. "I'm glad that you're taking the teaching job. Then we can all stay together."  
  
"Well, when that letter came from Dumbledore saying that Mad Eye Moody retired, I just thought I should take it."  
  
"Did you tell the Ministry yet?" she kissed him over and over again.  
  
"Hermione! What's wrong with you? And yes, I told the Ministry. They said that's where I belong."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just.never mind." She let go and went back to their room to help with the packing.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
The next morning, Harry and his kids were packing the car to drive to the train station.  
  
"Lizzy, please put the bags in the trunk, then go in and help your brother carry his down! It's too heavy for him!" the oldest of the Potter children did as she was told.  
  
Hermione came out, holding the smallest bag there was. "Um, dear? I think you might need to bring the rest of your stuff, don't you think?"  
  
"I put a spell.never-ending spell. It can hold everything I need." She smiled and threw it in the back seat. Lizzy and Junior came out and set down the biggest bag ever in front of the open trunk.  
  
"Hey, Lizzy, there is Rebecca. Why don't you go say goodbye to her?" Hermione pointed to a little red head running in her front yard across the street. Lizzy and Junior ran over to say goodbye to their muggle friend.  
  
"I'm glad we're leaving here. Living where we can actually do our magic is much more fun. Do we get an apartment in Hogwarts to live in?"  
  
"Yes, and the kids have their own rooms, and we have our own." Hermione hooked her arms around her husband's torso and raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Oh, right." He gave her a peck on the lips, and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Yeah!" Lizzy's voice came floating across the street to their ears. "We're moving because my dad's a wizard and my mum's a witch!" Hermione's arms fell from around Harry.  
  
~~To be Continued~~  
  
A/N: okay, that was a little shorter than planned, but if I went on, it would be WAY TOO LONG. Thanks for reading and reviewing!! what do you think??? K bye, blah gurl 


	4. Getting Settled

Well, it's been an EXTREMELY long time since I've updated, more than a year, but now that I have a new computer, things should come quicker. I'm full of new ideas for this story, after losing all the chapters I had already written on my old computer. Enjoy (  
  
Rebecca's parents opened the front door and walked out with a basket of cookies. They stopped on the porch when they realized the silence around them.  
  
Harry and Hermione were sprinting down the street towards them, leaving their belongings in the driveway behind them. Lizzy and Junior stood with big smiles on their faces until they heard footsteps behind them and they were swept off their feet into their parents' arms. Harry and Hermione sprinted back towards their house only to hear little Rebecca telling her parents that Mr. and Mrs. Potter are a witch and wizard. They ran faster.  
  
Harry pushed Lizzy through the car door and threw the rest of the luggage in the trunk, slamming the door. Hermione didn't even strap Junior into his car seat, but set him in it and jumped into the front seat. Harry practically broke the key trying to start the engine, only to hear banging on the back windshield. He started to back up anyway, hoping they would get the message.  
  
"Harry! STOP!" Mr. McIntire yelled, banging on the driver side window. "Just listen to me!" Harry stopped. Mr. McIntire motioned him to roll the window down while catching his breath. Mrs. McIntire was right behind him, closely followed by Rebecca.  
  
"What? What do you want?" Harry yelled, making Junior burst into tears. Hermione reached a comforting hand back to her son, not taking her eyes off Rebecca's dad.  
  
"I just wanted to say. . . that you don't need to worry about us saying anything." He bent closer, so he was almost in the window and whispered slightly, "Do you remember the people that were sent floating into the air at the Qudditch World Cup attack?" Harry nodded. "That was me and my family when I was little. So, obviously I know all about wizards and your world now. And the same for my wife. We understand the importance of keeping the magical world a secret. Have a safe trip." He knocked on the top of the car, signaling that all was clear and Harry put the car in reverse.  
  
Letting out a huge sigh of relief, and Junior wiping away the last of his tears, Harry backed up the car into the street in the direction of the train station. Before they even got 100 feet out, a taxicab pulled up and stopped abruptly in their old driveway. Ron and his pregnant wife, Lavender, stepped out into the morning sunshine. Harry slammed on the brakes yet again and parked the car. He and Hermione got out to greet their friends. Hermione pulled Lavender into a warm hug.  
  
"Congratulations!" she said, stepping back and giving Ron a hug. "I remember what the first one is like. I may have only been 17," she raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction, "but it's the best thing that's happened to me so far." She gave her friend another congratulating hug. Harry pondered that sentence for a bit, then pushed to the back of his head to be dealt with later.  
  
"Well, you can't even tell that I'm pregnant yet. The doctor said it would take another couple of weeks for it to show. AHH! I'm so excited!" She and Hermione bounced up and down, like Ron did when he announced the news to Harry.  
  
"Well," Harry said, like he was in a hurry. After all, he was . . . in a way, "we should sign these papers." After about 10 minutes of confusion, 5 of which were spent talking about throwing a baby shower sometime soon, the Potters handed over their house and all its furnishings to the Weasleys. And the car. As soon as they were done with it.  
  
Ron walked Lavender inside to settle in with the few bags they had and left to take the Potters to the train station in his new car. After all, living in the muggle world required these types of things.  
  
"Mummy! Lizzy took my sucker!" Junior wailed from the back seat. Hermione reached across the car seat to take back the sucker from her first-born. She popped into her son's mouth so forcefully, he stopped crying and burped at the same time. Lizzy broke into laughter, along with Junior. Hermione shook her head and rested it on the window.  
  
"Ron, how much farther?" she asked up into the front seat, over the loud laughter now filling the car. She had been stuck in the back seat, making room for Harry in the passenger seat and Ron at the wheel.  
  
"Not much!" He practically shouted, steering in and out of traffic like a maniac. Hermione made a mental note to never drive with him again. He dodge cars here and there, almost flipping as he flew around a dumpster truck. The kids were chanting "faster, faster, faster" as Ron sped around.  
  
Pulling up to the curb at the train station, still in one piece, Hermione jumped out as fast as she could, pulling Junior with her. She exhaled, realizing that she was on solid ground again. "Ron, I might have to kill you for that."  
  
Ron chuckled as he helped Harry with the bags from the trunk. Hermione, carrying her son and holding the hand of a very confused 7 year old, pushed through the crowd towards Platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"Mum, you do know there's no such thing as Platform 9 7/8, right?" Lizzy said, tugging on her mother's shirt.  
  
"9 and ¾, honey, but yes. It does exist and that's where we are going." Followed by the two muscular, extremely tall men, Hermione led her two children through the wall onto Platform 9 ¾.  
  
Hermione settled her two kids into an empty cart towards the back of the train with the few bags she could carry while Harry chatted with former, now fellow, professors. Ron had carried their trunks onto the train and had now joined Harry talking to Professor Sprout.  
  
"We're so glad you decided to accept that teaching job, Harry. We really needed someone who could last more than one year and who knew what they were talking about." Professor Sprout chuckled at her statement.  
  
"I'm glad that you and the rest of the staff chose me. I was just worried about Hermione and the kids, but as long as we can all still be together, it's good for me." The train whistle blew loudly behind Harry, signaling the departure of the smaller train that was just for the professors to get to the school.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled out the window from her cart, "Harry! Honey! Get on the train! It's leaving!" Harry laughed and shook his head.  
  
"My Hermione," he said to the professor, "Never late for anything, never on time for anything. See you at the school." He shook hands with Sprout before turning to his best friend. "Ron, it's been great. Owl me sometime and we'll for sure come back when Lavender has the baby. Congratulations, mate." Harry pulled his friend into a hug, but quickly pulled back, keeping his manly stature.  
  
"Yes, well, we'll for sure miss you. Lots of visiting as soon as Baby Weasley comes!" Ron waved to his friend as he boarded the train as it was pulling away. Ron turned and headed back to the muggle world and to his wife.  
  
"I told you it was a bad idea," Harry spoke softly while stroking his daughter's head. She had fallen asleep, her head in his lap, breathing deeply with the train's movements.  
  
Hermione pulled her eyes from the rain-splattered window to look into her husband's eyes. "What?" she asked, sounding frustrated and confused. She shifted her weight, freeing her arm from under her sleeping son. "What?" she asked again, thinking Harry hadn't heard her the first time.  
  
"It was a bad idea."  
  
Hermione sighed heavily. "What was? It's kind of hard to talk about something when I don't even know what that something is."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gosh, never mind. What was a bad idea?" Hermione brought her voice to a whisper as Junior mumbled something in his sleep, trying not to wake him.  
  
"It was a bad idea to tell them about magic." Harry said, his voice sounded cranky and old.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed again. "Harry, you are becoming a very hard person to talk to when you don't elaborate on things. How the hell am I supposed to know what you are talking about? Why was it a bad idea? Don't you see how happy they are? How excited?" Hermione rolled her eyes in a half roll and rested her head on the wall, turning her eyes back to the window.  
  
Harry looked hurt at her words, but only for a second before he defended himself. "Well, sorry Ms. Perfect, but just because I don't do things your way doesn't mean it's the wrong way. I meant that it was a bad idea because Lizzy went and blabbed it to some muggle girl."  
  
"She wasn't just "some muggle girl". She was their friend. Their six-year- old friend that doesn't know right from wrong. Their six year old friend that happened to have parents who know about our world, Harry, parents that won't spill it." Anger was filling Hermione's voice at a fast rate. She wasn't about to tolerate her husband's stupidity. Again.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said in a shouted whisper. "We were lucky that Rebecca's parents happened to be involved with wizards-"  
  
"And witches," she protested.  
  
Harry sighed. "And witches. But what if it had been someone else? Some muggle that had no idea? What would we have done then?"  
  
"Harry! Calm down! They didn't tell some muggle that had no idea. Therefore we have nothing to worry about. And besides, we'll be at Hogwarts for a year and by then they will understand that they can't tell just anybody. Trust me, Harry, it was a good idea." Hermione smiled, her anger fading, and reached across the cart to kiss her husband. Harry obliged, still angry, but didn't say anything.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/n: okay, so that was really short, but I had to get it out there. I have so many good things coming, but not until later chapters and I needed some filler chapters. Hope this will hold you for a few weeks longer! 


End file.
